


Misunderstanding

by Nachuu



Series: Yuri!! On Ice Random Drabble [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack?, Eavesdropping, M/M, Misunderstanding, Post-Episode 12, This is awkward for them, attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: Not everything you heard is what you thought it is.





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Grammar Mistakes and Spelling Error.

A certain black haired guy is walking to the corridor when he heard a weird sound coming through their locker room.

 

"Ngghh, V..Victor n-not there it hurts, ahh." said the voice inside. The dark haired man went rigid as the man inside groans.

 

'What the hell are those two doing.' he thought wide eyed. Instead of opening the door he put his ear on the door and listen at the voices inside.

 

"O-ouch not there Victor." Said the voice while panting slightly. The dark haired guy gulped loudly as he press his ear at the door. The voices inside groans loudly

 

"Im sorry Yuuri my love, I'll be gentle don't worry." the other one probably Victot said.

 

'He said, 'I'll be gentle.' What the hell.' The black haired guy thought, eyes widen in shock.

 

He can still hear the groaning and panting of the two inside. He can't help but blushes deeply at his thought. 'What if they are doing something naughty inside.' Still listening, someone pat his shoulder.

 

"Hey Georgi what are you doing there the door won't open itself you know." Said the other person behind him. Georgi whip his head to look at the newcomer with his finger placed on his lips. 

 

"Ssh.. Don't be loud Mila." He shushed. Mila look at her in confusion, tilting her head. 

 

"Eh Georgi? Why do we need to be qu-" Before Mila could finish her sentence a rather embarrassing sound came from inside.

 

"Ahhnnnn, T-there V-Victor push harder. Nnghh.. Ahhn.. So good.." Yuuri moans from inside.

 

"Right here?" Victor asked.

 

"Y-yes right there, ahhn press harder please." As the two busy moaning and panting inside Mila looks at Georgi with a blushing and scandalous face, giving the black-haired guy a look saying 'The-hell-are-those-two-doing'. Georgi just shrug his shoulder, again they heard the moaning and panting inside. The two stared at each other for a moment before putting their ear at the door, listening inside.

 

"Georgi what are you doing there. Why are you not change yet? Yakov is waiting for us." ask the person behind, irritation filled his voice. The two flinches at their places. "And Mila the girl's locker room are at the other side."

 

"Ssh, Yuri not too loud they might hear us.” Said Mila, turning to look at Yuri, face still flushed deeply.

 

"What do you mean Hag and why are your faces are red?" Yuri asked, frowning. As an answer for his question he heard a loud moan inside, his eyebrow twitch at the sound he heard.

 

"The fuck are those two doing in this broad daylight" Yuri said, his cheeks flushed deeply in anger. "Can't they wait until evening to do that." Yuri pushes the two aside as he turned the doorknob and open the door angrily. "OI! OLD MAN, KATSUDON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU Two doing...." Yuri shouted angrily but his voice quited down a little bit at what he saw inside.  

 

What they saw inside is not a two person doing some naughty things but a two person, one is sitting on a chair and the other one standing behind him as his two hand is on the other persons shoulder massaging it.

 

"Oh, Yurio why are you shouting? It's still too early for that." Victor said a little bit enthusiastic, his lips contoured in his signature heart shaped smile. 

 

"You two what are you doing?" Yuri asked his eyebrows twitching. Georgi and Mila looking above his shoulder.

 

"Well I'm just massaging Yuuri's shoulder. It's stiffed because he woke up in the wrong side of the bed earlier." Viktor explained as he pressed his hands on Yuuri's shoulder while Yuuri just smile at them. "Is Yakov already there?" Victor added. Yuri waves his hand in affirmation as he enter their locker's room, Georgi towing behind him, face still red and not making any eye contact at the two.

 

"Uhh.. Guys I'll head now to our locker room to change. See you in a bit." Mila suddenly said a little bit awkward her face still deeply flushed in embarrassment.

 

"By the way Yurio why are you shouting is there anything wrong?" Yuuri asked at Yuri worriedly. Yuri froze in his tracks as he turn to the older Yuri.

 

"N-nothing nevermind." Yuri stuttered awkwardly and give Georgi a look that said Let-just-forget-what-happened-today-and-never-talk-about-it-ever-again. As if he understand the look Georgi nodded his head while Yuri just sigh and started to change into their training clothes.

 

Yuuri and Victor looks at their rink mates' turned back in confusion wondering what happened to them.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
